A Christmas to remember
by InnocentSmile97
Summary: Clive's first Christmas out of prison and he is invited to join in the celebrations with the Professor and Co. *Spoilers for Lost Future* Bit of Clive/OC and Layton/Claire. Also some requested Flora/Luke.
1. Intoduction

**A Christmas to remember - Introduction**

Right, I'll just give you a quick intro to this story because otherwise you'll have no idea what's going on!

First of all, this is my first Layton fic, so reviews would be fantastic!

Also, I have only completed _Professor Layton and the Lost Future_, NONE of the others. (Yes, I know, shocker. But I do hope to get them eventually!) Apologies in case I get a few things wrong because of that.

This story is set after _the Lost Future_. Clive is now out of prison. (Whoop whoop, Clive's my favourite character. Such a good twist in the story.)

I have also added my Own Character. Her name is Carly Smilie and she is the same age as Clive. She is good friends with Layton, Flora and Luke and has been on many investigations with them, including _the Lost Future_. Clive took her hostage along with Flora but instead of putting her in the same place as Flora, he kept her close to him in the control room (you'll find out why…). When his machine exploded, it was Carly who crawled through the rubble to reach his body then carry him to safety, where Claire and Layton picked them up in the flying car. Back on solid ground, as Clive was being arrested, Carly made a surprising request. She asked him to keep in touch and write while he was in prison. Later Luke asks her why on Earth she would want to stay in touch with the maniac who almost killed them all, she said that Clive will need someone to talk to stop him going mad ("After all, look at what the loss of his parents did to him!").

This story is set the next Christmas after Clive's release.

Okay, I've given you all the background but I won't say too much! Just enjoy!


	2. An invitation

**Chapter 1 – An invitation**

The pure white snow drifted gently down to the ground, where it landed on the already ankle deep pile.

Clive's foot sank into the ground with a soft crunch. He walked slowly up the street, taking in his surroundings. It had been a long time since he had last taken in the spectacular display of Christmas lights that go up each year and it felt great to see them again, although they would probably look better switched on, when it was darker.

Clive would've liked to have stopped and looked at some of the more impressive arrangements but he didn't have the time. He had been invited by Carly to join in the festive celebrations on Christmas day with her, Professor Layton, Luke and Flora.

He was quite nervous about seeing them all again. The last time he had seem them they had thwarted his plans to destroy London, and good thing too! But how will they react to him now? Will they accept that he's changed or still hold grudges? The possibilities tumbled about in his head.

But he was also excited. They had at least thought about him, hadn't they? They even invited him! It was almost like he had some real, caring friends, especially since they had saved him from the pains of Christmas alone. He was grateful to them and planned to show them just how much they meant to him.

His mind turned to Carly. He couldn't wait to catch up with her and see her again! When he had been in that hell-hole they called Prison, she had been his only comfort. He had even found himself living for the letters he sent her and spent most of his free time reading them over and over again, or writing a reply. Not that he had much to write about. God knows what state of mind he would be in now if it hadn't been for her!

Clive stopped. Number 57. This was it. He looked from the welcoming wreath to the simple but pretty fairy lights to the immaculate front garden. And yes, he could even tell when it was covered in snow. This must be the right house. Clive took a deep breath and pushed open the gate, smoothly. I didn't creak. It was well oiled.

He walked up the path, which had been cleared, up to the front door. He could see the silhouette of the Christmas tree in the window and figures moving about inside.

He smiled to himself before the butterflies in his stomach kicked off again. He pulled a gloved hand out of his pocket and pressed the door bell.


	3. A real smile

**Chapter 2: A real smile**

The outline of a very distinct figure in a top hat grew larger as it came closer and closer to the door. Clive shivered. Not only from the cold, but also from the rather scary thought that, in a few seconds, he would be face-to-face with Professor Layton. It wasn't Layton that scared him, for he was a very friendly, decent man, but it was more the fact that he had no idea how to react to him that was the problem. Fortunately, he was spared finding something to say.

"Clive!" cried the Professor, "Glad you're here, Carly was starting to worry that you'd lost your way!" The Professor hadn't changed a bit. Well, that is of course if you exclude the velvet red top hat with white fluff round that sat in place of his usual black one. Clive felt a sense of relief wash over him. They didn't hate him.

"Oh, no, the instructions were very clear, thank you." Clive smiled. He made a mental note to himself that he must always remember his "please" and "thank you"s while in the company of the Professor.

Luke poked his head round the Living room door, intrigued to see who it was in the Hallway.

"Oh, hi Clive!" he said, bringing the rest of his body into the room too.

"Hi Luke, how are you?" replied Clive.

"Good thanks." Clive noticed that Luke had grown quite a bit in their time apart. His face also looked a little bit more mature. But only a little bit, as it still had that cute and curious look about it. Plus his eyes were still as wide as ever! Luke was wearing a matching knitted, blue hat, scarf and gloves, which he thought was a bit odd; they were inside. But then Clive used some of the common sense, which he was surprised he had left after the insanity of prison, to realise that it was probably a present.

It didn't take him long to feel the need to look away from the boy. Luke looked strikingly similar to a young Clive. Looking at him too long brought flooding back childhood memories, regrets and images…

Flora appeared, giving Clive somewhere to avert his eyes to without seeming rude.

"Had a nice Christmas?" he asked her.

"It isn't over yet!" exclaimed Flora, shaking her head and making the bells on the end of her red hair ribbons jingle. She was a little shocked that someone could practically wish away Christmas like that!

"Oh, of course it isn't!" said Clive, quickly. Flora smiled at him, but he could tell she was holding something back. She and Luke would probably be the least trusting in him as he had tried to impersonate an older Luke and kidnapped Flora…

"Carly! There's someone here to see you!" called Luke up the stairs.

"Luke." Said Layton, with a meaningful glance at him.

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't have shouted…" said Luke, apologetically. The Professor let the subject drop.

Feet could be heard coming down the stairs and everyone turned to see Carly come down them with a sack of presents by her side. As soon as she saw Clive standing in the Hallway, still in his coat and scarf, she dropped the sack on one of the steps and almost ran down the rest.

Clive had almost forgotten just how beautiful she was. Her gold hair bounced about her shoulders as she moved, a Santa hat placed carefully on top and sparkly snowflake earrings swinging. Her whole face had lit up in a dazzling smile that didn't only involve her mouth but also those ocean blue eyes that you could get lost in. Age had done her wonders as it had given her a gorgeous body, which he was sure she hadn't had when they parted.

But he didn't have time to admire her as she flung her arms around his neck and cried;

"Clive! It's so good to see you again!" Clive didn't have the breath to reply. He just wanted to hold her, like he had wanted to do for years. He took in the smell that he had tried so hard to imagine. It was sweet and warming and… and all too soon it was over.

"I see you made it alright. Didn't get lost." Grinned Carly.

"Nope, didn't get lost… surprisingly!" he said in a half-laugh.

"May I take your coat, Clive?" offered Layton.

"Oh, thank you, Professor." He slipped off his coat and undid his scarf. He now for some reason felt so much better about everything. All the butterflies he had in his stomach were gone and everyone suddenly seemed so much friendlier.

Layton hung up Clive's coat on the hooks next to the door. Clive felt slightly ashamed of his coat, as it looked shabby next to the Professor's sleek black one.

"Shall we?" said Layton as he indicated towards the Living room door. Flora and Luke had already slipped back in there, possibly hoping for another round of presents.

"I would be delighted." Replied Clive, truthfully. He glanced at Carly before accompanying her into the room, his heart jumping about inside his chest and a broad smile on his face. And this time, it was a real smile.


	4. Past and present

**Chapter 3 – Past and present**

Wrapping paper littered the floor, but for once Hershel Layton didn't mind. The laughter that filled the air was all that was needed to convince him of that.

Clive sat back on the comfy sofa laughing harder than he had ever laughed since… well, since his parents died. All of a sudden he remembered the presents that he had for his new friends. He stopped laughing suddenly and stood up. Carly looked up at him, from where she sat cross-legged on the floor, in mild concern.

"I've just remembered… I have presents for you all!"

"YAY!" Flora squealed, clapping. She was very much a fan of presents, and Christmas was her all-time favourite time of the year. All the old riffs between her and Clive had melted away as soon as Clive had settled in and begun to let his true colours shine through. Clive was now part of their little group and everyone accepted him for who he was. Not even his rather messed-up past could change that.

~#~

Clive kept his fingers crossed all the way through everyone opening his presents. He had done the best he could but he had only known them for a little while before being sent to prison. He wasn't sure quite what they wanted or how much their tastes could've changed since then. He had the money, but not the knowledge. However, he was utterly relieved when he found all of them a big success!

"Cool! Thanks Clive!" said Luke as he held the (rather expensive) model car up to the light. It gleamed as it was very well polished. "Look, at all the detailing, it's incredible!"

"And I thought you were too old for toy cars, Luke." Said Layton teasingly.

"Well, er… um…" Luke flushed as he tried to find a suitable argument. "This is a model car not a toy one."

Carly and Flora giggled but Luke had already gone back to his car. He wanted to go and play with it in his room with all his other cars (not that he put it quite like that) but the Professor quietly reminded him that it would be polite to stay to see what the others got, so he stayed put. Luke really was a true gentleman in the making, but he still had some things to learn.

"Oh thank you Clive!" Flora practically jumped on Clive and then hugged him to show her appreciation for his gift of a pair of glittery new shoes. He had made sure to get the right size through Carly.

"Woah, careful there Flora; don't suffocate him!" laughed Carly. Clive had not yet given her her present. It was special and he wanted it to be done at the end.

The only other person who had not opened their present yet was Professor Layton, who now motioned towards the package.

"May I?"

"Of course, it's _your_ present!" Clive answered. Layton smiled and reached forwards to begin taking off the paper. He undid the first corner neatly and slid out his present. It was a book. But not just any book; a puzzle one.

"Good gracious, Clive! Not even I knew there was another volume out!" Layton's face lit up in a way that only a good puzzle could spark.

"Thank goodness! It was my only worry that you'd already have it!"

Layton nodded but was already reading the back.

"Apparently, some puzzles in there are almost impossible." Remarked Flora as she tried on her new shoes.

The Professors eyes appeared from behind the book, one eyebrow raised.

"We'll see about that."

Luke had also looked up at Flora's words. He eyed the new book with a look of determination, interest and of a challenge that needed to be taken on.

Clive turned back to Carly.

"You're probably wondering where your present is…" her said to her. She didn't say anything, only looked up. "This is it." He pulled a small but carefully wrapped box out of his pocket and placed it in her hands. She smiled at him gratefully.

"What do you think Luke; should I open it carefully or tear it apart?"

"TEAR IT!" Came the predictably boyish answer.

So that's just what she did. What was left in her hands was a black box. It gave absolutely no clues away as to what it contained. Carly threw a glance at Clive before prising it open. Something delicate was inside but Carly couldn't see what it was for tissue paper covered it.

"It's like pass-the-parcel!" giggled Flora. Birthdays were her second favourite occasion. And pass-the-parcel was her favourite game but it was even better when it was her party!

Carly lifted off the tissue paper and gasped. Inside the box was a beautiful silver charm bracelet. Clive held his breath and bit his lip waiting for her reaction.

"It's… beau… amaz… gorg… stunning!"

Clive let out a small sigh of relief. Carly got up from her seat on the floor and came over to give him a tight hug. Clive's heart felt like it was swelling with pride and joy. She liked it. In fact she loved it!

Flora shuffled over to give Carly room to sit down next to Clive, only so that she could lean over her shoulder to get a better look at the bracelet. Even Luke was shuffling closer. The Professor stayed put not wanting to crowed things.

"I chose each charm especially for you." He told her softly as she admired the charms and he her face.

The delicately crafted charms hung gracefully off the pure silver links. An envelope, a sun, a music note, a flower and a bird. Carly looked up Clive.

"Go on then. What do they mean?"


	5. Symbolism

**Chapter 4 – Symbolism**

"It's snowing again!" called Flora to the room at large.

"Wow!" gasped Luke, standing up to have a look at what looked like a snow storm going on outside.

"How about you two head outside and have a play in it; after all, we don't get it very often!" said the Professor, always the voice of reason. In fact his main motives for getting them both out the way had nothing to do with how often they got snow. He could see that Clive and Carly probably wanted to have a catch-up on their own, so he felt it polite if he subtly got out the way.

Flora and Luke grasped the opportunity and bounded into the Hall where they busied themselves with putting on shoes and coats. They could still be heard talking excitedly, or rather bickering slightly. ("Let's build a Snowman!" "No, Flora, we did that this morning, let's have a snowball fight!" "But I always lose!" "Err… your point is…?")

Hershel said something briefly about making some tea, picked up his new puzzle book and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Carly looked up and smiled at Clive.

"Now you can tell me without being embarrassed."

"I wouldn't have been embarrassed if they had stayed!" objected Clive, although he was secretly pleased that they were now alone. Carly grinned sceptically at him. He just rolled his eyes.

"C'mere." He said, taking the bracelet from her hands and pointing to the music note, "I chose this one because I know how much you enjoy your music. I remember when you told Luke about the latest West end musical you'd seen. He wasn't too interested, so you ended up telling me. You could quote half the script and knew most of the lyrics!"

Carly grinned as she remembered. That was back before she had known who Clive really was. But even so, it felt nice to know that he had actually been listening to her silly chatter and taking it in.

"I picked the flower because I always recognise your smell. It's sweet and flowery and I really like it. No-one else ever smells like you."

"That's called perfume!" Laughed Carly. She saw Clive blush and immediately felt guilty for her sarcastic comment. "I'm glad you like it." She said softly. He smiled and she knew he hadn't been too offended.

"I chose the Bird because… because…" Carly looked expectantly at him. "It's sounds too cheesy." He sighed.

"You're talking to the girl who likes musicals; nothing is ever too cheesy."

"Because when I'm with you I feel like I can fly…" Carly said nothing. She couldn't find the right words to. Clive bit his lip and looked away.

"That's… that's so sweet." Whispered Carly. Clive looked back at her to see her face light up in pleasure and he knew he's said something right for once. With his new confidence he continued.

"The sun is because you light up my world and you're always bright and optimistic. And the envelope…"

"…is because I wrote to you for all those years." She finished for him.

"Yes. And I don't know what I would've done if it hadn't been for those letters!" Clive felt his cheeks grow hot. It had been so long since he'd ever said things like this. In fact he didn't think he'd _ever_ said anything like this! But it felt nice to let someone know how much they meant to him. All that he wanted now was the comfort of knowing how he felt was returned.

He fixed the bracelet on Carly's slim wrist and looked up hopefully into her amazingly turquoise eyes. What happened next he barely dared to believe was happening. Carly leaned forwards and kissed him. Her lips were so soft and gentle that Clive felt like he was in a dream. Then he found that he was kissing her back.

When they parted he felt like he could walk on clouds. She loved him! She loved him! Nothing could compare to that moment. He knew that from this instant his life would change forever. He would never go back to what he was before. He'd lead a good life for Carly's sake.

"Oh! I have a present for you too!" said Carly suddenly, bringing Clive back down to Earth. Clive felt excited and curious. A present for him? That's a first in recent years!

Carly bent down and reached for her little sack of presents. Clive thought she looked just like Santa's little helper would with her hat and sack. She pulled out an interesting little package in white wrapping paper with silver snowflakes on and a sliver ribbon tied round it. She'd put a lot of work into making that present look good.

"Here you go." She said as she handed it over. She found it quite funny that Clive looked rather like an excited 2-year-old getting his very first birthday present. It was a little sad that he'd never really had much of a childhood, so she was pleased that he was bringing some of it back!

He began teasing it open at the corners.

"Oh, just rip it!" Carly laughed. Clive pulled apart the paper with a huge childish grin on his face. An expensive fountain pen and delicate writing paper set was what he discovered. He gasped. It was perfect! Just what he needed! But it was also more than he was sure Carly could've afforded.

"Thank you so much! But you really should've. It's too much."

"Too much? No it didn't cost too much at all! I saved up and it was worth it. You deserve it." Clive admired his new present. It looked so much better now he knew it was picked especially for him. No more plain prison paper and biros!

"I love you Carly." He said after a while.

"I love you too Clive." She replied.

"Will you… will you go out with me?" Even though he felt pretty certain of the answer, the nerves were still there.

"Did you even need ask?" She grinned as she pulled her boy close.


	6. Different ideas of fun

**Chapter 5 – Different ideas of fun**

Cold snow slid slowly down Flora's back.

"Luuuuuke! Oh, oh it's cold! Stop it, stop it!" She squealed as she began dancing around the snow covered garden in an attempt to get the mush that used to be snow out of her dress.

Luke watched, laughing. He bent down to scoop up another snowball and ducked behind a tree.

Flora finished her dance and looked around to find Luke and give him a scowl. As she looked round another painfully hard lump hit her. This time, in her face. She felt like she could scream. Except she didn't and the awkward silence that followed was what made Luke think something was wrong. He peeked around his tree to see Flora still standing in the same position that she'd been hit in, a look of utter shock on her face. When she came back to her senses she gave Luke a glare before turning on her heels and stomping off in a huff.

A bad feeling filled Luke's insides. He felt guilty for chucking that snowball at her, although admittedly, he had aimed at her back. It was only because she had turned round that he'd got her face. He followed Flora's footprints to the other side of the tall bush, to see her sitting on the bench with her body turned away from him. He took a tentative step forwards, but the crunch that he made on the pristine snow made Flora look over her shoulder. Realising who it was, she shuffled further along the bench, away from him.

Luke sat down next to her. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to her but he knew he wanted to be forgiven. Flora (and girls in general) could hold grudges a very long time and Luke did not want to ruin Christmas Day for everyone.

"Flora…" he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"No, thanks to you and your snowballs!" she sniffed.

"I didn't mean to hit you in the face Flora, I really didn't." he pleaded. "I was aiming for your back but you turned around after I'd thrown it. Honest!"

"It doesn't matter what you were supposed to do, as the damage has been done."

"I know! And I really wish it hadn't. I never meant to hurt you. It was only a little bit of fun."

"Being hit in the face with a cold, hard snowball is not fun!" Flora looked at him with an incredulous expression on her face. How could he possibly think it fun?

"I guess a snowball fight is only fun when both sides actually want to play." He said truthfully and more to himself than to her. Flora's face was red and numb from cold. Her new pink scarf was soaked through. "Here," said Luke, an idea popping into his head. He began removing his scarf. "Take my scarf." He started removing Flora's wet scarf too.

"But won't you be cold?" asked Flora. He voice was sounding more like her normal, innocent voice, which made Luke realise that she had nearly forgiven him.

Luke's blue knitted scarf was placed round Flora's neck. Luke felt like there was a draft all of a sudden but pushed the doubt about what he was doing out of his head. A gentleman will think of the lady before himself.

"It's very warm." Whispered Flora.

"Good." Luke whispered back. He suddenly noticed that Flora was quite pretty. She had these long, fluttery eye lashes and red, soft looking lips. Luke could've stayed there all day gazing at her but Flora had other plans. She leaned forwards towards him so that their faces were only inches apart. Then she smiled at him before kissing him softly on the cheek.

Luke's face burned. Especially where Flora had kissed him. He felt dazed too. Like the word was rocking from side to side. Flora's happy voice brought him back down to Earth.

"How's about we build a snowman!" She suggested. Right now Luke didn't care what he did as long as Flora was happy and he was with her.

~#~

Just something quick and fluffy for PetPals123 on Deviant Art! Wasn't originally going to write some Flora and Luke at all but they are really cute together. Think of this as a kind of bonus chapter. Quite short and not part of the storyline much but I did it anyway! Let me know what you think! Should I do some more Flora/Luke in the rest of the story too? R&R!


	7. Post on Christmas day

**Chapter 6 – Post on Christmas day**

The smells of Christmas dinner wafted through the house. It seemed to be coaxing everyone towards the dinning room, drawing them closer like they couldn't resist.

The Professor, with the help of Carly, had made the very special dinner that usually smelled as good as it tastes! Clive had tried to assist them but it was somehow obvious just how little he cooks himself and Carly had set him the simple task of laying the table. Well, at least he couldn't spoil anything this way!

Luke had always been a fan of food (especially Christmas dinner) and the Professor wasn't surprised to see that his internal food clock was in perfect working order. The dish of steaming vegetables was set down with a clatter in front of the two children who were already sitting eagerly at the table. They pounced on the food like lions attacking their prey. Layton, Clive and Carly laughed at the exaggerated grins before tucking in themselves.

~#~

"Can we please do the crackers now?" Cried Flora for the hundredth time.

"We've got to be polite, Flora, and let everyone finish before we start something else." Replied the Professor calmly. Hearing this, Luke quickly shovelled the last spoonful of his second helping of Christmas pudding into his mouth.

"Well that's one way to make Luke hurry up, Professor!" chuckled Carly. Hershel smiled and picked up his cracker, cueing everyone else to do so to. Everybody crossed their arms so that they were pulling the person on the left's cracker while the person on the right pulled their own.

"On the count of three…" said Layton.

"One, two, THREE!" cried everyone. Loud cracks went off all around the table followed by a screech from Flora as she excitedly retrieved her gift from under the table.

"Oh, I got a blue one!" said Luke as he placed his hat on top of his head and began to read the joke.

"What did you get, Professor?" Asked Carly, after she'd admired her Rudolph key ring. All eyes turned the head of the table where Layton was frowning into his cracker. Then he glanced under the table. Then he scanned the floor and tabletop.

"Funny… there doesn't seem to be a gift…"

"There must be!" said Flora in confusion. Who'd ever make a cracker that didn't have a gift or a hat or a joke in it?

"But it's not like the Professor to miss where it went…?" said Clive, quietly.

"Oh, I don't think there was one." Said the Professor with a shrug. "Never mind, then!" Clive frowned and double checked the floor. It must be here somewhere!

A soft bang was heard coming from the hall. It sounded very much like a letter had just arrived…

"Post?" muttered Luke, "On Christmas day?"

"Strange…" said Carly. Layton got up from the table to take a look at what ever it was that had just been slipped through the letter box.

It was indeed a letter. Layton bent down to pick it up, but almost immediately dropped it again! That handwriting… he knew it… and yet he barely dared to believe it.

He flipped the envelope over and slid his thumb into the gap in the corner, gently making a slit so as to slide out the paper inside. Unfolding the letter inside, what he'd thought was confirmed. He knew who wrote it already. Claire.

~#~

_Dear my darling Hershel,_

_ I hope that this manages to reach you and that you are happy and well. Knowing you and your wonderful mind, I suppose you've probably already worked out that it is me, Claire._

_And to answer the many questions that you no doubt are already thinking about, I've been working on a time machine here in the future. But not to go forwards, like the last one, but back. To see you. At the moment it's still very early on but I have managed to create a prototype model, which will allow one person at a time to go back to a certain time and place… but unfortunately, only for 30 seconds. As soon as that's up you're transported back (or rather, forwards) again. _

_That's why I had just enough time to slip back here and post this letter. If I could see your handsome face and had the time to listen to your intelligent voice, believe me I would. I'm putting everything into making this work, I promise. Soon I hope I will be back in your arms…_

_But until then, we'll have to do with letters. And don't worry; I will be able to pick up your letters! Leave them under the flowerpot in your front garden and I'll check everyday to collect them. And when I have a reply written I'll post it through your door. It'll be just like when we used to pass notes to each other during your days of University!_

_I'd love to know what's going on for you at the moment. How's that "apprentice" of yours doing? Luke, was it? And have you got any fascinating mysteries to solve? I remember how your eyes used to brighten up when one presented itself to you. The only thing that could do that any better was a puzzle!_

_Speaking of which, I've enclosed a good one that I came across. It took me a while to do it, but I'm certain you could do it much quicker._

_I know that this is only short, but my life was so much more interesting when you were in it. I miss you so much Hershel and I know that no-one can ever take your place in my heart. I think of you everyday and I'd like to think you think of me too, but I dare say you have plenty to keep you busy._

_I can't believe we've finally got a way of communicating so write back soon my dear._

_Your Love, now, forever and always,_

_Claire xxxxxx_

_~#~_

A small tear rolled down Hershel's face and splashed onto the letter. It wasn't a sad tear. But nor was it a happy one. It was mixture of both. Although thinking about Claire and how they could no longer be together made Hershel extremely unhappy, the letter shed new light on the subject.

Hope. One handwritten page was enough to bring back that chance of them one day being reunited. It had re-sparked the fire in him that he had once tried to put out as it hurt too much. But now it didn't hurt. It made everything so much better!

But at the same time it reminded him of all he had hoped he'd forgotten. I brought back memories of the love and trust he had once shared with this beautiful, perfect woman. It brought back the realisation that he didn't have that anymore.

Hershel's mind wandered away from the letter in his hand. It went up the stairs and into his bedroom. Then next to the double bed; to the top draw in the bedside table. Finally it went inside the small velvet box. And rested on the engagement ring.

That was the ring that if Claire had only put off that experiment a few more days, she could've been wearing. It saddened the Professor to think that he had just missed a matrimony that would've changed his life so much.

He was also angry in a way. If only they'd cancelled the experiment! If only it didn't have to be done on Claire! Fate had drawn in an unfair card. It had snatched so much away from him at the last minute; watched him fall at the last hurdle!

But there was no point getting cross. No point in dwelling on bad feelings or blaming "fate". He should be happy that there was a chance that Claire could come back to him. And he was still able to talk to her in the meantime!

"Professor?" asked Luke, peering round the door. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, m'boy, I'm fine! Fantastic even!" Layton smiled affectionately at his little apprentice. "And I've found my gift."

~#~

I'm just having fun with the pairings here! It was going to be a Carly/Clive one but someone suggested Luke/Flora and then I thought I might as well add some Layton/Claire. But don't worry! It will go back to Carly/Clive in the next (and final!) chapter. It should be up much sooner, as I've got more free time now! Please review!


	8. Start

**Chapter 7 - Start**

Silence. Layton's house seemed to have transformed. Not long ago Luke and Flora had been running around the place, testing out all their new things but now it was quite late and they were both upstairs asleep. All the excitement had worn them out. The Professor had also returned to his bedroom, but he had said something about writing a letter.

Carly's head was resting on Clive's shoulder. Clive could feel her moving up and down, in time with her steady breathing. She was asleep. And not long ago, Clive had also been asleep. But he was awake now. What woke him, he had no idea.

He found himself staring at the clock ticking away on the mantelpiece, not really reading it. He simply sat there and thought.

Tonight he had felt like he belonged. Something that he rarely felt and that everyone who are lucky enough to feel it constantly, take for granted. Layton, Luke, Flora and Carly were his group of friends. His family. He owed them everything.

Carly shuffled around a bit next to him, probably getting comfortable. Clive's thoughts moved to her.

There was something about Carly that was different to anyone he'd ever known. But he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe it was because she could make someone feel comfortable around her by just smiling at them. Or because conversation just seemed to "happen" with her. Or even because she made sure that no-one around her was invisible and were involved in some way. Whatever it was that she had, Clive liked it.

Once, in a past that Clive had wished he'd forgotten, he had kidnapped Carly and Flora. The reason he'd chosen Flora was obvious. She wouldn't kick up a fuss. Clive knew that he would've been able to knock the girl out easily if he'd needed too. Plus he knew the other would all come after a "lady" like her. But Carly was for a slightly different reason.

He had been frightened. He'd grown attached to the girl and was worried about her. The last time that Clive had let someone else he'd loved go out of his reach, he never saw them again. His parents had died in that explosion. And as stupid as it may sound, Clive didn't want to take that risk with Carly. He wanted to know that she was completely safe and that there was no way he could lose her. The only way he could do that was by keeping her with him. So he took her with him and kept her in the control room.

She had said some pretty strong things to him in that control room. Things that had made Clive actually stop for a minute and think about what he was doing. But whatever sense was telling him, his hunger for revenge quickly silenced it.

"…_Do you have any idea what you're doing?..._

… _Just think of all the families you'd be ripping apart..._

… _How can you live with yourself?..._

… _I know you are better than this!..."_

Then his machine had blown up. And he would've been a goner, if it had not been for Carly. She saved him. And she had saved him in more than one way.

If he had not been in love with her before, then it was then that he was. Throughout the plan, Clive had doubted himself but it was Carly that made the right way clear.

If it hadn't have been for her, he would be dead. And he probably would've liked that. Maybe even been grateful for it. But Carly had been there. And she had made him change into the man he was today. And he was grateful for it.

The clock ticked to 11 o'clock. It was very late and Clive feared that he'd trespassed on their hospitality far too long. Not that he wanted to leave.

He slowly slid himself out from under Carly, lowering her gently so that she lay across the sofa as though it were a bed. He took one good long look at his girlfriend before walking out of the living room and into the hallway.

Layton had said he would be in his bedroom, so Clive climbed the stairs as quietly as he could so as not to wake the sleeping children. He knocked gently on the Professor's door but it was already half open. When there was no reply he peered round the door.

Hershel Layton had fallen asleep on his desk. (Not his work desk, which he kept in the study, but his "letter desk". It's best not to ask…) Clive smiled and approached him cautiously. He didn't want to wake him to let him know he was going so he wrote a note instead. Clive was sure he wouldn't mind if he used one of those small square pieces of paper…

He was just about to slip the note under Layton's hand (so that he would definitely see it) when he realised that there was something else already under there. It was a photograph of a young Professor and Claire. They seemed to be sitting in a park or in the grounds of a university. They were smiling.

Clive looked at the Professor's sleeping face. No matter how strong he looked, Layton really was a bit of a softy. But that was a good thing.

He left the note under a paper weight instead and then closed the curtains and switched off all the lights for the Professor.

He made his way back down stairs and began to put back on his coat and scarf. Just before he left completely, he went back into the living room to see Carly one last time. He dropped a kiss on her forehead, wishing he could say goodbye properly.

But he'd be back tomorrow. He planned on taking them out for a walk to work off that Christmas dinner. That is of course, if they let him. But he knew they would. They were his family after all.

He let himself out of the front door and walked down the path. As he walked off into the dark distance he knew that this Christmas marked the start of a new and happy life.

~#~

The end.

Hope you all enjoyed it! It's just a bit of fluff really but still; I'd love it if you reviewed!


End file.
